


Магейрокофобия

by Kimatoy, Peppegina19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimatoy/pseuds/Kimatoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppegina19/pseuds/Peppegina19
Summary: Что делать, если твоя жена магейрокофоб, и что вообще значит это слово?





	Магейрокофобия

С кухни тянуло кисловатым дымом: так пахнут сгоревшие кастрюли и их оплавленные пластиковые ручки в домах, где мужчины пытаются готовить, а женщины торчат в библиотеке, подколов волосы, чтоб они не мешали читать. Вот и в доме Поттеров в Годриковой Впадине подобные запахи не были редкостью.

Виной тому были вовсе не кривые руки обоих членов семьи, а неумение правильно объясняться с теми, кто когда-то состоял с Гарри и Гермионой в близких отношениях. В общем, Рон и Джинни не обрадовались, когда Гарри и Гермиона решили пожениться. Джинни прокляла Гарри, Рон проклял Гермиону, прокляли по-разному, но, видимо, семейными чарами Уизли были антикулинарные чары. И теперь у миссис Поттер, несмотря на полученную докторскую степень в зельеварении, при взгляде на кастрюлю с кипятком начинали трястись руки, а каждая её встреча со сковородой и яйцами (особенно если в картине присутствовал еще и венчик для взбивания) заканчивалась обмороком. Гарри Поттер мужественно принимал удары на себя, но увы, после проклятия мог лишь продемонстрировать, что тот, кто метлой повелевает, с поварешкой договориться не сможет. С Уизли они и до сей поры не разговаривали, хотя те уже и сменили гнев на милость, и даже приходили мириться, но чар снимать не умели — и потому их так и не простили. И сейчас, пока Гермиона скрупулезно штудировала толстенный том по психологии, Гарри сражался с обедом и проигрывал с разгромным счетом. Но в противовес квиддичу — никакой соус или снитч его бы сейчас не спасли.

— Магейрокофобия, — гордо возопила Гермиона, потрясая над головой справочником, — я знала, что магглы изучают все на свете.

— Я надеюсь, это хотя бы съедобно? — пасмурно уточнил Гарри, глядя в сковородку. Там печальными глазами своих колец на Гарри смотрел лук. Печальными, скрюченными и обугленными, всячески намекая что Гарри, может быть, и Избранный, но после Волдеморта побед ему больше не видать, и уж тем более на кулинарном поприще.

— Это боязнь приготовления пищи, — Гермиона укоризненно уставилась на супруга. Впрочем, она уже привыкла, что Гарри, в отличие от магглов, не все на свете знает, — Так вот, после проклятия Рона я стала магейрокофобом! Боюсь готовить пищу, особенно сложную и в значимых количествах. А твои комментарии по поводу съедобности моей стряпни этот страх усугубляют!

— Я попрошу без инсинуаций, — возразил Гарри, — я не комментирую съедобность еды, которую готовишь ты. Я съедаю её с чувством подлинной благодарности и лицом, преисполненным блаженным счастьем насыщения. Просто ты готовишь редко и если тебе глаза завязать.

Гермиона нахмурилась. Она точно помнила, что кто-то когда-то её за готовку ругал. Причем неоднократно. Правда, это было достаточно давно и с тех пор сталкиваться с критикой своих кулинарных творений ей не приходилось, но...

— Меня ругал Рон! — вспомнила она, с ликованием воздевая к потолку палец. — Помнишь, в лесу Дин? За непрожаренного лосося?

— Вот, Рон ругал, Рон проклял, а страдаю я! — пробурчал Гарри, пытаясь понять, то ли добавлять лук в суп, то ли сразу похоронить его на кладбище несбывшихся амбиций. Вместе с морковкой, которая превратилась в морковное пюре, хотя должна была стать ровными и аккуратными полосками. А ведь когда-то он отлично жарил бекон… И тот не подгорал, хотя тетя Петунья точно что-то знала, вот и ругалась. Заранее, так сказать.

Вообще-то, Гарри любил супы. Очень их любил, прямо-таки боготворил и всячески старался устраивать регулярные свидания со своим кумиром, но вот возлюбленный ему с завидной регулярностью взаимностью не отвечал, намекая, что коль сердце Гарри официально отдано Гермионе, то гордый суп будет блюсти его честь и не допустит этой пищевой неверности. Гарри смутно подозревал, что Гермиона с её “май… мэй...мегерофигней” в лучших традициях ревнивой жены встает на пути своего супруга к воссоединению с истиной любовью. Но и свою вину он несколько чувствовал: ведь Гермиона не была виновата в том, что под его ножом все продукты превращались в отходы кулинарного производства. “Или это заговор?! — подозрительно подумал Гарри. — Вдруг она таким образом пытается сделать так, чтобы в моей жизни не было ничего любимого, кроме нее?”. Впрочем, он слабо себе представлял, как может Гермиона договориться с супом: суп и все его компоненты все же были неразумными объектами.

Однако со всей этой ситуацией нужно было что-то делать. Можно попробовать направить Гермиону к магглу, который придумал (или поддержал) эту самую вот фобию. Ну если они придумали фобию, значит, наверное, и придумали, как её лечить. Но… Гарри вспомнил тетю Петунью, которая некоторое время рассказывала о миссис Полкисс, которая, в свою очередь, поведала ей про миссис Спирс, у которой была школьная подруга миссис Смит. Так вот, миссис Смит посещала психолога по причине затянувшейся депрессии. Посещала-посещала, а потом для лечения депрессии уехала на Багамы. Вместе с психологом. Гарри поглядел на Гермиону. Сравнил её внешние данные с данными миссис Смит (тетя Петуния довольно подробно описывала эту подругу приятельницы знакомой), понял, что даже Избранного вряд ли отмажут за убийство в духе Отелло, и продолжил думать.

Надо сказать, что ситуация достигла критической точки. Попытка завязать Гермионе глаза, чтобы она представила, что варит зелье, а не суп, закончилась сломанным ножом полтора года назад, личное знакомство с кулинарными книгами “для дебилов” тоже ничем не помогло, и даже кулинарные курсы были бессильны. При преподавателе у Гарри получалось нарезать овощи и мясо как положено, но стоило ему оказаться наедине с разделочной доской, как все валилось у него из рук. И теперь Гарри ужасно жалел, что Кричер умер пару лет назад: уж способ заплатить за суп Избранный точно нашел бы. Заказывать доставку супов на дом тоже не было выходом: Гарри считал, что пища должна быть приготовлена с учетом всех пожеланий того, кто будет ее поглощать, а даже в самом лучшем ресторане еду готовят по заданному рецепту, менять который в угоду одному посетителю никто не будет.

Был, конечно, выход: можно было жениться на Джинни. У неё был целый том рецептов супов. Но Гарри любил Гермиону, а Джинни после её выкрутасов был согласен выдать замуж только за Волдеморта.

Однако Гермиона же прекрасно варила зелья. Наблюдать, как жена кружится вокруг котла и бросает в него то сушеную мандрагору, то вымоченную трын-траву, было сплошным удовольствием. И ведь не боялась — ни мешалки, ни серебряных ножей, ни котелков. А уж расчленение флоббер-червей и отбивание их кожи мраморным молоточком вызывало нездоровые для желудка ассоциации с отбивными (кто не верит, что ассоциации нездоровые, тот пускай попробует кусок кожи флоббер-червя после того, как его побили молотком).

Гарри думал слишком долго, чтоб его не осенило. Но Гермиону ни в одну деталь своего коварного плана он не посвятил. Он всего лишь написал двенадцать писем (из них пять в Гринготтс, а что вы хотели при гоблинской бюрократии?).

Гермиона не подозревала подвоха. Ни ночью, когда прибывали совы, а Гарри, покинувший семейное ложе, устроился на кухне и распаковывал, распаковывал, распаковывал… Ни даже утром, когда муж ей притащил завтрак в постель (вафельки доброй миссис Уизли, ведь Гарри хотел чтобы у Гермионы было хорошее настроение, и несладкий чай, соорудить который Гарри смог самостоятельно без катастрофических последствий для кухни).

Но вот настало время, когда Гермиона вошла на кухню и осознала все подлинное коварство человека, с которым она связала свою жизнь.

Кухня перестала походить на кухню, все кастрюли в ней походили на котлы (даже сковородка была заменена специальным очень плоским и очень широким котелком). Все ножи сменились обоюдоострыми серебряными. Для чего-то Гарри даже притащил сюда всякие кальцинаторы и реторты с перегонными кубами (на самом деле они поставлялись оптовым клиентам в качестве бонуса и помогали продавцам инструментов для зелий сбагрить залежавшееся и мало востребованное оборудование).

Гарри, сияя, протянул Гермионе книжку, на обложке которой красовалось название “Пищевые зелья”.

— Кулинарная книга? — подозрительно осведомилась Гермиона. Кастрюль не было, сковородок тоже — обморока не предвиделось. Но кулинарные книги обычно вызывали тремор и желание сбежать в Уганду — там всяко было безопаснее, чем на кухне.

— Обижаешь, книга по зельям, — сверкнул улыбкой Гарри.

Гермиона примерялась к новым “зельям” осторожно. Загрузив в котел последнюю партию свеклы для “Зелья для утоления голода №15”, она немножко дала волю чувствам и, подозрительно уставившись в котел, прижалась к боку Гарри.

— Это все равно еда, а не настоящие зелья! — для проформы буркнула она. Все-таки Гарри здорово придумал, как обмануть её магейрокофобию.

А Гарри уже ничего не думал. Он вдыхал завораживающие ароматы борща. Еще даже не подозревая, что через месяц Гермиона все-таки прикоснется к перегонному кубу, начнет эксперименты, а в результате этого в жизни семьи Поттеров появится молекулярная кухня. И Гарри первым из смертных попробует Замороженный Шоколадный Ветер.


End file.
